


Beautiful Magic [!Art]

by DarthBloodOrange (DepressingGreenie)



Series: Banned Together Bingo [14]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Art, Caves, Elf Steve Rogers, Fanart, M/M, Magic, Wizard Tony Stark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-16 09:48:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29080392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DepressingGreenie/pseuds/DarthBloodOrange
Summary: Tony attempts to Steve some simple magic
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Series: Banned Together Bingo [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2122326
Comments: 1
Kudos: 15
Collections: Banned Together Bingo 2020





	Beautiful Magic [!Art]

**Author's Note:**

> For the Banned Together Bingo 2020 prompt [ “Fantasy” [O3]](https://i.imgur.com/YC9vW5J.jpg)
> 
> **Interpretation of Prompt:** Art set in a Fantasy AU

**Author's Note:**

> ~✨~  
>   
> ⋆Other sites I'm on are linked in [my profile](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DepressingGreenie/profile).  
> ⋆If you want to remix/create something inspired by my work feel free (so long as it isn't hateful and doesn't hurt anyone). Show me, I'd Love to see it 💖 Link to my work with AO3 'Inspired by function' if you post it to AO3.  
>   
> ~✨~


End file.
